Emissary (novel)
On the edge of explored space, a new crew takes command of an abandoned space station and makes an incredible discovery that will change the galaxy. Plot Summary Commander Benjamin Sisko is just recovering from the death of his wife when he is assigned command over the former Cardassian, but new Federation space station, Deep Space Nine. This space station is strategically located not only because of its orbit about Bajor, but also because of its proximity to the only known stable wormhole in the galaxy. After meeting the other Bajoran and Starfleet personnel assigned to the station, including a former Bajoran freedom fighter and a shapeshifter, Sisko finds himself in that very wormhole and in the midst of a metaphysical experience as the alien inhabitants of the wormhole question the concepts of time and love. Sisko, filled with humanistic hubris, begins to explain these experiences, and resolve his painful past. Background This novelization was written using Michael Piller's initial episode teleplay. The initial teleplay included story elements that did not figure into the aired version of "Emissary" but were presented in later episodes of the first season, most notably in "A Man Alone." Characters Main ;Benjamin Sisko : Lieutenant Commander (2367), Commander (2369) : During his first year at Starfleet Academy, Sisko failed an unannounced emergency drill because of an attack on nerves. : Sisko attempted to be assigned to Earth, but the closest he came was the Utopia Planitia shipyards on Mars, where he served for three years. A week before his posting to Deep Space Nine, he halfheartedly applied for an astrinonics professorship at Vasteras University. * Jean-Luc Picard : also as Locutus in 2367 * Jennifer Sisko * Jake Sisko : Formal name Jacob identified in Starfleet records. : Helps Nog extinguish a fire in Quark's bar during the Cardassian attack. * Miles O'Brien (identified as an ensign) * Major Kira Nerys * Odo : This novel claims Odo was found in the Denorios Asteroid Belt in 2319 and treated by the Bajora "as one of their own" (page 57). However, Dax later informs Sisko of an unknown vessel being found with a shapeshifter inside in the year 2337 (page 136). At the time this novel was written, Odo's origin was stll very much a mystery. * Nog : Nog informs Jake that Ferengi males do not live with their mothers as males do not live with females. This seems to contradict information established in "Family Business." : Nog also informs Jake that there are no regularly-scheduled passenger shuttles at the station. This dialogue was written before it was determined that Jake and Nog would first meet in "A Man Alone." * Quark * Kai Opaka * Keiko O'Brien * Molly O'Brien * Doctor Julian Bashir (a specialist in multi-species medicine) * Lieutenant Jadzia Dax : Dax mentions to Sisko that Dax met Kai Taluno at a peace conference while serving as a diplomatic apprentice. If this account is accurate, it would likely have been either Tobin or Emony. * Gul Dukat : Dukat tells Sisko that he vacated Bajor two weeks prior to his initial visit with Sisko. Other ;Storil : Storil was a Vulcan Starfleet captain in 2367 commanding the ''Miranda''-class Federation starship [[USS Saratoga|USS Saratoga]]. Storil was among the Saratoga personnel killed at the Battle of Wolf 359. ;Ensign Delaney : Delaney was the conn officer of the Saratoga. Delaney was killed at the Battle of Wolf 359. ;Lieutenant Hranok : Hranok was the Bolian tactical officer of the Saratoga. He dragged Sisko to safety before a warp ore breach destroyed the ship. ;Ensign Tamamota : Tamamota was the operations manager of the Saratoga. Tamamota was killed at the Battle of Wolf 359. ;Garcia : Garcia was a command officer on the bridge of the Saratoga. He was killed at the Battle of Wolf 359 when a bridge console exploded. ;Doran : Doran was Jennifer Sisko's closest friend aboard the Saratoga. Her family's quarters were located next to the Siskos. ;Jas-qal : Jas-qal was Nog's accomplice in looting mineral samples from the Promenade during its reconstruction. His race was given as B'kaazi. ;Lieutenant Suarez : Suarez was the watch officer on the bridge of the Enterprise-D when Chief O'Brien was ready to disembark permanently to his new assignment aboard Deep Space Nine. ;Dr. Lamerson : Lamerson was Jake's schoolteacher at Utopia Lanitia. ;Curzon Dax : The last time Sisko saw Curzon was at Utopia Lanitia, when Curzon nagged him to leave the shipyard. ;Kai Taluno : Described by Dax as a "rather dour, dogmatic man" not prone to exaggeration. ;Jhakka : Jhakka was a Promenade vendor who attempted to apprehend Jake Sisko after Nog stole food from another vendor. ;Gul Macet : Macet is noted in this novel as being a member of Dukat's warship squadron. ;Drak : One of the many humanoid miners in Quark's bar. ;Gul Jasad ;Majut : Majut was Jasad's second-in-command. He informed his commander of Deep Space Nine's armaments, which were actually false duranium shadows. References Wolf 359, Borg, [[USS Saratoga|USS Saratoga]], [[USS Kyushu|USS Kyushu]], [[USS Gage|USS Gage]], [[USS Melbourne|USS Melbourne]], Utopia Planitia, Bajor, [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D]], Cardassian, Ferengi, [[USS Tolstoy|USS Tolstoy]] (spelled Tolstoi), Denorios Belt, pagh, Gilgo Beach, Celestial Temple, Prophets, Setlik III, Captain Benjamin Maxwell, [[USS Rutledge|USS Rutledge]], The Minstrel Boy, Technician Will Kayden, [[USS Phoenix|USS Phoenix]], Trill, Federation credit, neutrino, runabout, [[USS Rio Grande|USS Rio Grande]], Idran system, Gamma Quadrant, Quadros-1 probe, wormhole, [[USS Yangtzee Kiang|USS Yangtzee Kiang]] ;Bajoran sand dragon : This animal was likened to a Terran crocodile. ;Rendell : A member of O'Brien's landing party on Setlik III. ;Lind : A member of O'Brien's landing party on Setlik III. ;Garcia : A member of O'Brien's landing party on Setlik III. ;Maria Huxley : The wife of Rutledge captain Benjamin Maxwell. She lived on Setlik III with their children only to be killed during a Cardassian raid. ;Garis Five : A planet Dax visited where light is an art medium. The Bajoran orb reminded Jadzia of the art there. ;Vasteras University : An educational institution in the nation-state of Sweden on Earth. Sisko ultimately turned down an invitation to teach there to remain on Deep Space Nine. ;chrondrite echo : A sensor echo caused by a meteor rich in water and organic material. Chief O'Brien warned Jadzia Dax that the high proton counts encountered in the Denorios Belt could just be a collection of chrondrite echoes. ;astrionics : The adaptation of electronics for astronautics uses. This is likely a study of starship systems by the 24th century. ;Hadas Four : A desolate planet marked by violent thunderstorms. ;Szagy Park : The park where Benjamin Sisko proposed to Jennifer. It's not clear if this park was located on Earth. ;droli : A Bajoran baked good similar to a Terran biscuit. It is seasoned with herbs and has a distinct aroma. ;Class Six Starship : O'Brien considered a starship of this size to be the only means of transporting the station to the mouth of the wormhole until Dax suggested an alternate method. ;Ty Cobb : Born Tyrus Raymond Cobb, he was considered to be one of the greatest baseball players of all time. :An odd note about Cobb is that he was a rather vocal racist and his inclusion in this novel as the player Sisko encounters as a Prophet manifestation is questionable. The baseball player seen in the episode is most assuredly not Ty Cobb. Category:Novels de:Botschafter (Roman)